


One Direction Get What They Deserve

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, One Direction Gets Sued, One Direction Imagines, Parody, This is lame af, larry stylinson - Freeform, sad attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: remember that time there were rumours that one direction was getting sued? well this is a parody of what would've happened. this is honestly just a collection of memes.





	One Direction Get What They Deserve

'boys great to see you all mates. how about we get the band back together huh hahahha'

'no niall'

'why not? we still have to tour made in the a.m. It'll be great fun, come on.'

'well look at this. Apparently it's illegal too show too much titty in court. I just wanted the judge to see my butterfly tattoo.' 

'louis why haven't you answered my calls. I called you 49 times. I thought we were lads louis.'

'i was busy Liam'

'doing what?? taking care of conchobar??'

'his name is freddie niall.'

'but you promised me you'd name him that.'

'i know but banana jungleworms didn't agree. look payno-'

'don't call me that. you aren't my friend anymore.'

'so how's life louis?'

'well i wouldn't know zayn because apparently all i do is make bitchy comments about yours.'

'harreh how's kendall btw?'

'oh here we go about candle cardishitting again.'

 

(inside the courthouse)

'your honour, all of us swear that we have done no wrong, yes me, louis, niall, liam and oh the forgotten one *reads smudged writing on his palm* zebra milk'

*zayn opens his mouth*

'lie one more time!'

*louis whispers* 'harry babe calm down and i'll give you a blowjob later'

*harry immediately quiets down*

*niall giggles from nearby*

*liam clears his throats* 'your honour we assure you we are not lying about this we have no secrets to keep-'

'i have a secret'

*liam sighs* 'no he does not your honour.'

'yes i do!'

'yes his secret is that his suit is actually made from the curtain from his grandmother's suburban home'

'hahahhahaha'

'excuse me that was quite offensive liam'

'yes you really should've said that payno. you better apologise to my bab- harry right now.'

'or what tommo?? you'll beat me up with those travel-sized hands of yours??'

'ORDER! ORDER!'

'do you see why i left the band now your honour?'

'well well well'

*louis fills up the water gun he's brought and aims it at zayn*

'SILENCE!'

'would you like to hear a joke your honour'

'harry no.'

'alright mr styles let me hear it.'

'what do lawyers wear to court?'

*silence*

'a lawsuit!'

*the judge tiredly rubs his forehead* 'arrest him.'

*continued laughter from niall*

 

*in the end one direction get sued for so much money that they have to come back and do a worldwide tour. niall's the only one who's excited.*


End file.
